Kingsglaive: Forever Until the End
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: The Kingsglaive were Insomnia's best warriors, sworn in to protect the King and his land. But when the King makes a drastic decision for family, civil war erupts and Cyla must make the ultimate choice between love and loyalty. OCxNyx AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short fanfic about the Kingsglaive before the events of Final Fantasy XV. I hope you enjoy it! I loved that movie and wish it could have been longer. The characters really affected me and when the movie ended my brain started up. And this is what came of it…**

 **Please Review!**

 **The Lucian Border…**

"We're getting our asses kicked out here!" Libertus yelled, taking cover behind a broken stone wall.

"No need to state the obvious," Luche said hovering behind another stone wall.

"They definitely don't pay us enough for this," Nyx called, appearing before Libertus behind the barrier.

"Well, at least Crowe is getting somewhere with the other mages," Libertus gestured to the wall seeing Crowe focusing on the fiery tornado her and the other mages were cooking up.

Libertus was about to speak again, but gasped as Nyx pulled him out of the way of a bullet.

"Looks like I owe you another one, hero," Libertus said and Nyx chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

Then he touched his earpiece.

"Cy, what's your status?" Nyx asked.

"Currently? I'm dominating my section of the battlefield. Why, do you need my assistance?" Cy asked after a moment.

Nyx smirked lightly at her playful tone.

"I think we got it covered," he said chuckling.

"Is my brother with you?" she asked and Nyx looked at Luche.

"Yeah, he's here," he said.

"Good, I'll see you guys soon," she said slicing into another solider with her gunblade.

It was her favorite weapon, both a gun and a blade imbued with the King's magic to allow her to warp.

After a while it looked like Lucis had taken the lead and was winning the battle, when Niflheim unleashed two large demonic entities upon them. Crowe and the other mages controlling the fiery tornado dropped in defeat one by one. In the ensuing chaos, a retreat was ordered.

"I'm ordering a full retreat! Fall back!" General Titus Drautos gave the order and the Kingsglaive began to retreat without question.

Nyx was running back when he turned, seeing his friend, whose leg was currently trapped under a boulder.

"The order was to retreat, Ulric!" Luche snapped, but Nyx took off for Libertus anyway.

"Nyx!" Crowe yelled as Pelna pulled her towards the safe zone.

Cy reached the safe zone, sheathed her gunblade, and looked around.

"Cy, Nyx went back for Libertus!" Crowe yelled and Cy turned quickly, seeing Nyx and Libertus still on the battlefield.

Cy was about to go and assist when she overheard Pelna speaking to Tredd.

"Where's Luche? I didn't see him come back," Pelna said to him looking around.

Cy's eyes scanned the battlefield and widened.

Luche was limping towards them, trying to move as fast as he could. General Glauca walked a few feet behind him, stalking his prey. Cy took off, launching her gunblade into the air towards Luche.

"Cy!" Crowe screamed.

Cy raced past Nyx and Libertus, who were currently making their way back. Nyx's head snapped up seeing her warp by them.

"Cy, what—"

"—Luche get down!" she yelled and Luche dropped to the ground as Cy launched her gunblade towards him.

She appeared beside him and her blade effectively blocked Glauca's blade from impaling her brother. The sheer brute strength of the General before her was enough to intimidate the most fearless warrior. Cy's blade shook as she struggled to keep it stable. Luche stared up from the ground wide eyed, shock keeping him frozen in place. Her earpiece was on fire, voices yelling over voices. She blocked them out. Glauca pushed off his blade and she stumbled back, just able to block another hit.

"Luche, get up and move!" she managed to yell to him before getting knocked back.

Glauca turned to Luche and Cy's eyes widened.

She threw her weapon and caught his blade with hers again, blocking her brother from death yet again. Her hand bled as she held the blade back with her own, her blood trailing down her arm from where she put the extra effort to hold off the large blade. She was able to knock it back and slammed her helmet into his in an effective head butt. It caused the General to stumble back and Cy whirled around and grabbed Luche, pulling him to his feet and shoving him forward.

"Go!" she yelled at him and he finally got his feet moving, taking off in the other direction.

She began to follow when Glauca appeared beside them and swung his blade. Cy knocked Luche forward and felt Glauca's blade slice into her side, cutting right through the armor. She cried out as Glauca grabbed her by the helmet and slammed her into a stone wall holding her there. He raised his blade and Cy braced herself when a body slammed into Glauca roughly, taking him off his feet. She dropped to the ground and felt someone pull her up.

"Cy, come on, we have to move!" Nyx called to her and they both warped away to the safe zone.

They arrived by the team, watching as the wounded were being helped into the vans to head back to Insomnia. Libertus was on a stretcher with Crowe beside him.

"That was insane! Cy, you fought off General Glauca! _General Glauca_!" Crowe laughed in disbelief.

"You're a real badass," Libertus complimented.

"Yeah, you have fun out there showing off?" Nyx mused and then his smirk vanished as Cy dropped to one knee startling everyone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nyx asked crouching down and steadying her.

Silence.

"Cy," Nyx said removing her helmet carefully.

Her dark brown, sweat dampened hair fell messily into her eyes and she looked at him, seeing the concern spread over his face. He touched her head, wiping some blood off from the side.

"I'm fine," she said and his eyes searched hers.

"Cy, you're bleeding," Crowe said panicked and Nyx looked down seeing her holding her side tightly.

"Damn it, I didn't see you take the hit. Why didn't you say anything?" Nyx asked placing his hand over hers and applying pressure.

Cy closed her eyes tightly and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, a quiet painful moan escaping her lips.

"You're going to be alright," he whispered in her ear comfortingly.

"Cyla!" Luche called running over and she looked up and forced a smile.

"I'm fine," she tried, but Luche shook his head.

"You're going to the hospital now. Can you walk?" he asked and Nyx slowly helped her up.

"I got her," Nyx said and Luche nodded.

"It's just a scratch," she mused weakly and Nyx looked at her.

She knew he was upset, but he hid it well.

"I'm going to be fine," she said quiet, but firm.

It was one of the things he loved most about her. That fire in her spirit. He smiled.

"I know that. Forever until the end, right?" he said and she nodded without hesitation.

"Right," she said and they got into the van.

Drautos was there and he looked displeased to say the least.

"You're both being reassigned. Ulric, you're on west gate duty. Lazarus, you'll be spending your time tomorrow at the hospital patching up your comrades and yourself," he said clearly annoyed.

Silence.

Cyla turned to Nyx and smiled lightly.

"Want to switch? I've been told my bedside manner could use some work," she mused and it got him to chuckle quietly.

 **Please review so I know how you all feel about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up. I have no rights to any of the characters besides my OCs. Please review and enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _You're both being reassigned. Ulric, you're on west gate duty. Lazarus, you'll be spending your time tomorrow at the hospital patching up your comrades and yourself," he said clearly annoyed._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla turned to Nyx and smiled lightly._

" _Want to switch? I've been told my bedside manner could use some work," she mused and it got him to chuckle quietly._

 **The Next Day…**

They were sleeping peacefully when a small noise made Cyla open her eyes alertly. She listened carefully and then her body relaxed when the grip around her waist tightened and soft lips were pressed against the back of her neck.

"It's just the cat," Nyx said, his eyes still closed and his voice groggy with sleep.

He buried his face further into her hair, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. Cyla furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't have a cat," she reminded him.

"He's not _my_ cat, he's _the_ cat. He comes around every so often fishing for food. He'll leave when he's done," he explained.

Cyla turned in his grip and leaned her forehead against his. He finally opened his eyes meeting hers.

"Let's not go in today," she mused and Nyx chuckled.

"Stay in bed all day?" he added and her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"Naked," she continued and he laughed, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"That would be a requirement," he said and she blushed.

Silence.

He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence for a moment. She watched him closely before pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked and he nodded, opening his eyes again.

"Yeah, but that's usually the case when you spend the night," he smiled slightly and she pressed her lips to his.

He returned the kiss eagerly and moved so that he was now resting on top of her, the kiss intensifying. She let her hands skim up his bare sides, travelling up to his shoulders, and wrapping around his neck, pulling him against her. He shivered at the contact and broke the kiss. He took a moment to look at her and his hand gently caressed her cheek. She stared back at him and was about to speak when a phone went off. Nyx blinked, coming out of his thoughts and turned to his dresser, where both phones lay.

"Mine or yours?" he mused and she groaned as he slipped off of her and looked at the phone.

"Yours, it's your brother," he said and she sat up, keeping the blanket held to her chest.

"Answer it," she grinned and Nyx shook his head chuckling.

"As fun as that sounds…I think I'll pass," he said and she chuckled.

"I'll call him back," she said, lying back down.

Nyx walked over climbing back onto the bed and lying on the blanket next to her. He pulled her close and she could see his face become serious feeling her bandages under the blanket.

"I'm fine," she tried and he gave her a halfhearted smile.

"I should have gotten to you sooner. It took a while for me to get Libertus—"

"—please don't do that. None of that was your fault and we both made it out. Even if Luche wasn't in trouble I still would have went to assist you and Libertus. You know I'd follow you anywhere," she whispered and he stared at her.

"Following _me_ is one thing, but that's not the first time you've taken a hit for _him_ and I'm getting tired of seeing the scars on your body to prove it," he admitted and she stared at him.

"He's my brother—"

"—I know that. I just think he should be more careful when he's out there and stop constantly depending on the notion that if something goes wrong, you'll always be there to save him," he said and she kissed him.

"Take a shower with me," she changed the subject and he moved off her, sitting up.

She sat up and draped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"I'll talk to him about being more careful out in the field. By the way I never thanked you for yesterday. You saved my life. I owe you," she said and he turned to her slightly.

"You've saved me a couple of times before, so let's call it even," he said softly and she nuzzled his cheek, getting a small smile from him.

"Please take a shower with me. They're always more fun when it's the both of us," she mused and he laughed lightly, a blush playing on his cheeks.

 **Later that Day…**

Cyla showed up to the small restaurant late. The group was sitting outside enjoying shish-kabob and drinks. She walked up to the table and ruffled Crowe's hair earning a playful glare from her friend.

"Well look who decided to show up," Libertus teased and Cyla gave him a tired smile.

"Everything go okay at the hospital?" Nyx asked and she nodded.

"West gate?" she questioned and he shrugged.

"Normal as normal can be here," he answered.

Silence.

The group began to talk and Nyx eyed Cyla curiously. She wasn't acting like herself. She was quiet and distant.

"Get off it. You saw them retreat. We had them running scared with their tail between their legs," Crowe said biting into her kabob.

"It was a tactical retreat. They weren't scared, they're up to something," Luche said leaning against the rail.

"Yeah and I saw an envoy enter the city today to meet with the King. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it's anything good," Pelna said shaking his head.

Silence.

Cyla absently touched her side, letting her fingers glide over the bandages. She stared at her cup, her body present, but her mind elsewhere.

"Cyla, I called you this morning. Where were you?" Luche asked and Cyla was broken from her thoughts.

"Hospital. I went in early to get a head start on things. Left my phone in the locker," she lied and he nodded.

"Good, I'm sure once the Captain calms down, he'll pull you from hospital duty and put you back with us. You belong on the battlefield," he said and she smiled at him and nodded.

Then she stood.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm pretty tired and no offense but the table talk is kind of bumming me out," she tried to muse but the playfulness died on her lips.

She turned and walked to her house. It was a decent walk, but she didn't mind. She needed to clear her head. She had training tomorrow and needed to be in the right mindset. She was lost in thought and didn't feel someone jog up beside her. She jumped and turned seeing Nyx.

"Where were you just now?" he asked and she hated that he was always able to read her so well.

"We lost six people today because of yesterday's battle. That was six families I had to destroy today alone. It took its toll," she whispered unable to look at him.

Silence.

"I'll talk to Captain Drautos tomorrow. I'll ask him to switch us—"

"—no that's not necessary. I chose to disobey orders. I can take my punishment. I'm proud to take it. I have no regrets," she said and he stared at her.

She offered him a small smile.

"What are your plans for the night?" she asked and he felt a smirk tug at his lips.

"Walk you home and hopefully I'm lucky enough to get invited in," he mused and a smile broke out onto her face.

"I feel better already," she joked and he laughed as they walked home together.

 **The Next Day…**

She was sitting with Nyx and Libertus in the training grounds watching Prince Noctis mess around with the warping attack.

He was…uncoordinated to say the least.

She turned to Nyx, but his eyes were far away. She gently took his hand and he tensed, but his eyes came back to the present.

"Stay with me now," she whispered and he gave a quick nod and a relieved smile.

She was the only one who could pull him back to the present when his mind was in the past with his sister.

"How come you never threw up like that using the King's magic Nyx? And he's part of the royal bloodline," Libertus made fun of the young Prince.

"Hey guys, get in here," Crowe called and the three stood and walked inside where the other Kingsglaive were watching the television.

They listened as it was announced that a new treaty was being signed in two days. Lucis was surrendering all territories outside of Insomnia to Niflheim, the very empire they had just fought against. Everyone in the room was flabbergasted.

Silence.

Silence.

Cyla stared at the screen in disbelief. What was the King thinking?

"What about our families?!" a Kingsglaive called out.

"All that fighting we did…all for nothing," Crowe whispered.

"Don't you get it? We're nothing to them. Rats, snuck in from behind the Wall. Sure, they had use for us when they realized we could work their magic, so they handpicked us out from all the other rats out there and just let us nibble away at His Royal Majesty's precious power. But as soon as this war's all over, it's back to the sewers for all of us," Tredd spat.

"Alright, you all heard the news, now meet me in here now," Captain Drautos said firmly appearing at the door.

The team followed and lined up in front of him.

"I know what this means and so do you. But they are the King's orders and we have to follow them," he said.

Silence.

"No matter how we feel, this isn't about us. We're Kingsglaive. Crowe," he said and Crowe straightened out.

"Yes sir," she said firmly.

"You're assigned to an infiltration mission to Tenebrae. You leave tomorrow," he said and Cyla frowned.

"Sir, infiltrations are a two person job. Allow me to go with her," Cyla said knowing the protocol well.

"Cyla," Luche snapped in a whisper.

"Not for this infiltration, Lazarus. King's orders are for her to go alone. The rest of the details are classified," Drautos said.

Cyla didn't like it.

"Then allow me to go in her place," she said and Drautos nodded about to give his consent when Luche stepped forward.

"Sir, I would ask that you deny her request," he said and she glanced at him wide eyed.

Luche was many things and they had their ups and downs being family, but he never did something as drastic as this.

Silence.

"Luche, the infiltration—"

"—was assigned to Crowe and should be carried out by Crowe. Or are you questioning the King's decision?" he snapped sternly and she was about to snap back when the Captain cut them both off.

"That's enough. Crowe, report to the main gate tomorrow morning. End of discussion. Ulric," he called and Nyx stood up straight.

"You're off west gate duty. You're being reassigned to the Kingsguard now," he said and left the room abruptly.

Once he was out of the room, many of the Kingsglaive left. Cyla walked up to Luche angrily grabbing his arm and turning him to her.

"What the hell was that back there?" she seethed, unable to maintain her usually calm demeanor.

Luche shook her hand off.

"I'm just looking out for you. They selected Crowe for a reason," he shot back.

Their voices caused some of the Kingsglaive to stop their conversations and turn, Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe included.

"Since when does an infiltration require one person, huh? I was doing my job."

"And switching places with her? That was also just doing your job, right? Or maybe you think Crowe's not capable of carrying out a mission of this caliber," he suggested and she glared at her brother.

Silence.

"You don't find any of what he said odd? A classified infiltration of Tenebrae? When the treaty is being signed in two days here in Insomnia? She should be here. I volunteered to go in her place because she may…be a little better with the King's magic than I am," she admitted reluctantly, causing Crowe to grin without thinking.

"You're a soldier and your job is to fight, not ask questions," he snapped at her, his calm demeanor also breaking.

"Where was that attitude when we were on the battlefield yesterday?! Where was _your_ fight when General Glauca showed up?!" she raged and he warped into her.

They rolled into the training grounds and she hit him hard, knocking him off her. She heard yelling, but couldn't make out the words. She blocked a hit from Luche, but he caught her in her side, causing her to flinch and falter her hold. She did manage to kick him back and as he went for her again, Nyx and a few other Kingsglaive intervened.

"That's enough!" Nyx shouted, upset it got this far between the siblings.

"Yeah, come on, you're family," Crowe said trying to bring the calm back.

"Easy, we're all on the same team here," Libertus said and Luche relaxed.

"I may not be the greatest fighter, but I have a brain. You'll see I was only looking out for you," he said and stalked off.

Cyla watched him leave the training grounds and then her hand went to her side, pain clear in her eyes.

"Hey," Nyx said catching her attention.

She looked at him, but his eyes were on her side.

"You're bleeding," he said and she looked down.

Blood had seeped through the bandaging and now stained her shirt.

"Take her home Nyx. Cy, get some rest," Crowe said.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Nyx said and Cyla turned and exited the training area with him.

They didn't speak on the walk to his house. She sat on the couch and removed her jacket carefully. Nyx went into the bathroom and came back out with bandages, alcohol and a rag. She pulled off her shirt and unwrapped the old bandaging, dropping it to the floor. Nyx froze, seeing the wound. She noticed him staring at it and smiled.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said and he sat on the couch slowly.

"Really? Because it looks pretty bad," he said and she stared at him.

He soaked the rag in alcohol and hesitated.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," she said and he gently pressed the rag to her wound.

She couldn't contain her hiss and he tensed.

"I'm sorry. I lied. It hurts a little," she choked out through clenched teeth.

Nyx cleaned the wound quickly and began bandaging it securely. When he was done they both looked exhausted and had paled a little from the experience.

"Thank you," she said after a moment and he nodded.

"I like it when you play doctor," she mused and got him to smile lightly.

Silence.

"What happened earlier? You completely lost it," Nyx asked and she sighed.

"Luche is many things and we've had our disagreements before, but…not like that. I have this tightness in my chest. My gut is screaming that something isn't right," she admitted.

 **Later that Night…**

They were watching television, the news of the treaty playing, when she saw his eyes go distant as he played with the flames in his hand nonchalantly. She watched him for a short while before taking his other hand, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked at her and offered her a small smile of reassurance making the flame disappear.

"I'm still here," he said and she nodded.

"Good, because I need you," she smiled and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him on the couch.

She snuggled against him, resting her head against his chest.

"Forever until the end, right?" she whispered; sleep threatening to take her.

"Right," Nyx said watching her fall asleep.

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up. I have no rights to any of the characters besides my OCs. Please review and enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Later that Night…**_

 _They were watching television, the news of the treaty playing, when she saw his eyes go distant as he played with the flames in his hand nonchalantly. She watched him for a short while before taking his other hand, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked at her and offered her a small smile of reassurance making the flame disappear._

" _I'm still here," he said and she nodded._

" _Good, because I need you," she smiled and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him on the couch._

 _She snuggled against him, resting her head against his chest._

" _Forever until the end, right?" she whispered; sleep threatening to take her._

" _Right," Nyx said watching her fall asleep._

 **The Next Day…**

They stood at the main gate; Nyx, Libertus, Cyla, and Crowe.

"A hairpin? Didn't think you were into that sort of thing," Nyx mused and Crowe rolled her eyes.

"It's not for me. It's for the Princess. But that's classified so don't say anything," she said and Cyla smiled at the younger woman.

Crowe turned to them.

"Well, I should be going," she said and looked at Cyla.

"You really think I handle the King's magic better than you? Or were you just saying that?" she asked quietly and Cyla smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure I said a little bit better than me and no I wasn't just saying that. You can create fiery tornados and I can…warp. There's a little difference," she mused and Crowe laughed, feeling pretty good about herself.

Libertus nodded.

"And listen, I know you don't like hearing this, but you're like a little sis—"

"—little sister to you guys, yeah, you're right, I don't like hearing it," she cut Libertus off, but shot the group a small smile.

Then she hopped into the van and was gone.

"I have to get to the hospital. See you guys later," Cyla said waving them off and leaving.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Cyla was in happier spirits. There were no casualties and no grieving families today. She just did a lot of bandaging and stitching. Her shift was nearing an end and she planned on celebrating when she got off.

"Hey Cyla, did you see this?" a hospital nurse turned on the television.

Cyla's eyes widened seeing the Oracle is Insomnia. Her eyes searched the screen for Crowe, but didn't see her. She shook it off. She probably got her there and then got reassigned. The Kingsglaive never really got credit where credit was due. She continued on with her work.

"We have a body coming in, prep the room," a doctor said appearing by the door and Cyla sighed.

She almost made it through the day without a casualty. She prepped the room and waited.

As they brought the body in, her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. She felt as if she was hit hard in the chest by a red giant.

"Crowe?" she gasped and the doctor looked at her.

"You know the deceased?" the doctor asked and Cyla felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

"That's—that's Crowe Altius. She's a member of the Kingsglaive. I need you to get in contact with Captain Drautos immediately," she got out before breaking down in hysterics.

The doctor sent a nurse to make the calls. Cyla walked up to Crowe and touched her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Crowe. I'm—I'm so sorry," she cried hugging the young woman tightly.

The doctor walked up to her and she tensed.

"I need to examine the body," he said softly and she nodded but didn't move.

She stared at Crowe and brushed some hair from her face.

"Forever until the end, old friend," she whispered and forced herself to move back.

A short while later there was a commotion outside and she knew Libertus was there. The doctor left and Cyla watched the nurses place Crowe in a body bag zipped up to her neck. She covered her mouth, suppressing a sob when Libertus rushed in with Nyx close behind him. She watched as Libertus dropped his crutches in shock and stumbled over to the body. Nyx stood at the door silently.

Silence.

Silence.

Cyla made a beeline for the door and Nyx stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Nyx, p-please, I n-need some air," she choked out and shrugged him off, disappearing down the corridor.

 **Into the Night…**

Nyx sat at his desk going through Crowe's belongings. He hadn't seen Cyla since the hospital. He rubbed his eyes, thinking over his fight with Libertus. Everything was falling apart. A knock on his door startled him and he stood up, walking over to it. He pulled it open and his eyes widened seeing Cyla there. Her cheeks were red and puffy and her eyes were still swollen.

"Hey," she whispered her voice low and hoarse.

As if she'd been crying for hours.

"Hey," he said back and she felt her vision blur.

He stepped back and she walked in quickly, stopping in the middle of the room.

"I should have pushed harder to go in her place," she cried and shattered, burying her face in her hands.

Nyx rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as she gripped his shirt tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Who—who could do that to her?!" she cried unable to understand the past few hours.

Nyx's grip tightened.

"I don't know," he whispered and after a moment she quieted and seemed to get her composure again.

Silence.

"Can I stay here the night? I don't want to be alone," she whispered weakly and Nyx nodded.

"You're always welcomed here," he said softly and she offered him a weak smile.

He wiped some fresh tears from her eyes and brushed some hair from her face. He kissed her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

 **The Next Day…**

Nyx had woken up before her and was staring at Crowe's belongings; particularly her watch, which he noticed had stopped working.

Silence.

His eyes widened and he shot up and ran over to the bed. He shook Cyla awake and she shot up.

"Did you bring your laptop?" he asked and she nodded wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, you know I bring it everywhere," she yawned.

"If I give you coordinates, can you plot them?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure, but what's going on?" she asked and he showed her the watch.

Cyla sat at Nyx's desk, typing furiously into her laptop as he ran off the coordinates. She still wasn't sure what he was up too, as he was pretty vague when he left in a hurry. She read off the street numbers as he read off the coordinates.

"I owe you one for this," he said and she smiled.

"Okay, then tell me what you're up to exactly," she inquired.

Silence.

"I think the treaty signing is a set up. I think the princess was taken and I believe Niflheim forces are hovering outside of Insomnia's wall ready to strike," he answered.

Silence.

"Cy?" he called and she stared at the screen wide eyed.

Silence.

"Cyla?" he called firmer and she blinked.

"Tell me where to meet you," she said quickly.

"I'm going straight to the top on this one. I can't reach the captain," he said and she closed her laptop.

"I'll meet you there."

 **The King's Palace...**

Cyla was just arriving when Nyx came jogging down the stairs.

"What did he say?" she asked matching his pace.

"He wants us to gather the others and go retrieve the princess," he said and Cyla furrowed her eyebrows.

"All of us?" she asked and Nyx looked at her.

"You don't agree?" he inquired and she shook her head.

"He wants to send all of his Kingsglaive to rescue the princess? The treaty is being signed here in Insomnia and he is sending all of his Kingsglaive to rescue the princess outside the border. Shouldn't some stay behind with him?" she asked and Nyx thought about it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and she looked at him.

"It makes no sense for all of us to go. I'll stay behind with a small contingent to guard the King," she said and he shook his head and stopped short.

"I want you with me," he said and before she could speak he did.

"You're one of our best fighters with and without the King's magic. I could use you there in case things go south," he covered and after a moment she nodded.

"Okay," she said and they went to gather the other Kingsglaive.

 **One Hour Later...**

They had gathered all of the Kingsglaive available and were about to head out when Cyla paused. Nyx stopped, realizing she wasn't following him and walked over to her quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I can't go with you," she said and his eyes widened.

Before he could speak she spoke.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered and he nodded.

"You know I do," he said without hesitation.

"Then I need you to trust me on this and not question it. I have to find Luche," she said and Nyx didn't like the look on her face.

She looked scared.

"He said he'd meet us there with the drop ship," Nyx said and Cyla shook her head.

"Yeah, but I have a strong feeling he won't. So I need you to listen to me. I need you to know that I would never betray you, ever. Do you understand?" she whispered and he frowned.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked firmly.

She moved closer to him and he could see now her eyes were glassy. It shook him.

"Nyx, keep your eyes open over there. Don't—don't trust anyone," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"Cy—"

"—anyone Nyx. But me," she repeated firmly.

And then she kissed him. It was a strong kiss and he couldn't help but feel a small goodbye mixed in with all the emotions surrounding it. He returned it just as strongly his hands coming up to her cheeks. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his and placed both hands on his cheeks, closing her eyes.

"Why does this feel like you're saying goodbye?" he choked out confused and she opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes searching hers.

Silence.

"I'll go with you," he breathed weakly and she smiled at him.

He cleared his throat, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I'll go with you," he said firmer and she brushed his cheek tenderly.

Then she shook her head slowly.

"The King gave you an order. You need to save the princess," she whispered and Nyx stared at her.

Silence.

"Forever, until the end, right?" she asked and he forced a reluctant nod.

"Right," he choked out, unsure of why he felt so much dread.

"I'll find you, I promise," she said and then she took off back to Insomnia.

 **Into the Night...**

Nyx lay on the cold ground, bleeding from two gunshot wounds. Luche walked out and he felt his blood run cold. His eyes widened.

"Where's Cyla?" he asked quickly and Luche stared at him in disbelief.

"You're lying on the ground with two bullets in your gut and _that's_ your first question? Maybe you did love her after all," he realized.

"Where is she?!" Nyx yelled at his former comrade angrily.

"She confronted me about my words the other day when Crowe was assigned to the infiltration mission in Tenebrae. She realized that I didn't want her to go because I knew the one who went would be killed. I tried to talk her into seeing my point of view. She did not. There was nothing else I could do," he stated sadly and Nyx struggled to his feet.

"You son of a—" he cried out as Luche kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground in pain.

"I'm impressed. Crowe couldn't even handle one hollowed out bullet ripping into her insides and here you are handling two. Come on Nyx see reason! They took our homes! The very King you're dying for sacrificed us, his people, for his son! Why do you still fight for him?!" he snapped and walked towards the princess.

"Run!" Nyx yelled and Lunafreya backed up as Luche approached her.

"Why do you fight for this girl you barely know?!" he seethed ripping the ring from her hands and raising his gun to her head.

"Luche!" Cyla called from a few feet away.

He turned to her shocked, his gun raised defensively.

"Cyla?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Cy?" Nyx breathed in shock.

Silence.

Silence.

She took another step forward and held out her hand.

"I tried to stop them, I swear," he said and she nodded.

"I know," she choked out.

"Please tell me you've reconsidered. There's still time. I can still persuade them," he said; a tinge of hope in his voice.

Cyla stared at him as he lowered his gun.

"I'm not sure you can," she whispered and he shook his head.

"I'll fix everything, I promise."

Silence.

"I'm s-so tired of f-fighting Luche," she whispered shakily and Luche nodded in understanding.

"Then join me sister. And finally rest," he said and she sighed.

"Rest sounds...great," she gave in and a relieved smile broke out onto his face.

He looked like her brother again for a moment. Then his smile faded.

"And him? You'd leave him behind?" he asked firmly gesturing towards Nyx.

Cyla looked at Nyx briefly before looking back at her brother.

"Let me have a moment to try to make him see reason. If there's hope for me then there's hope for him," she offered and Luche nodded.

Nyx's eyes widened and he felt his heart in his throat.

"That's fine by me," Luche said warmly.

She began to walk over to Nyx and halfway there she dropped to one knee unsteadily. Nyx went to move when Luche jogged over to her.

"Let me help you. Once you're healed, we will do great things for the future," he said reaching down and taking her arm to help her up.

Cyla stood slowly.

"I'm so relieved—" Luche was cut off as she hugged him to her, her blade entering through his chest and out his back.

Lunafreya and Nyx gasped; their eyes wide with shock. Tears spilled from Cyla's eyes as she hugged her brother close to her, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other holding onto her hilt tightly.

"Cy-Cyla..." he gasped, blood spilling from his mouth and she let out a sob.

"W-Why?" he choked out and she closed her eyes.

"You know why," she whispered.

They both dropped to their knees and she laid him down, removing the blade from his chest quickly. She brushed his hair back, like she used to do when they were younger. He held out his hand and she took it, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm s-sorry...f-forgive m-me..." he choked out and she nodded quickly and shut her eyes, tears still making their way through.

"I f-forgive you," she breathed shakily.

And then he was gone. His hand went limp in hers and she stared at him wide eyed.

He finally looked peaceful.

Silence.

Lunafreya ran over to Nyx, kneeling down to his aid.

Silence.

Cyla slowly took the ring from Luche's hand.

"Cy," Nyx called, but she didn't look at him.

She stared at the ring and briefly wondered how something so small could harbor so much power and bring so much pain and destruction.

Silence.

She stood up, slow and unsteady. She tore her eyes away from her brother and began to walk towards Nyx. She was halfway there when her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"No—no, Cy, get up! Come on, on your feet!" Nyx yelled and struggled to get to his feet.

Lunafreya stopped him.

"I'll bring her to you. Please try not to move too much," she said softly and stood, rushing over to Cyla.

She knelt down and Cyla looked up at her.

"Princess," she acknowledged and Lunafreya smiled at her kindly.

"Please allow me to help you," she offered softly and Cyla nodded slowly.

Lunafreya took Cyla's arm and helped her stand. Cyla winced, her hand coming up to her side. The two women carefully walked over to Nyx, and when they made it, Lunafreya helped Cyla sit beside him. He moved closer to her, his hands on her cheeks immediately.

"Look at me," he whispered and she did.

He was worried, she could tell, his eyes skimming over her.

"I thought I lost you for a second there," he tried to muse and she offered him a dazed smile.

"I promised I'd find you first," she mumbled, her eyes growing heavy.

He shook her.

"Cy, stay awake; stay with me," he pleaded and she took in a shaky breath and tried to open her eyes more.

"I should have got here sooner..." she trailed off and he shook his head.

"What are you talking about? You were right on time," he tried and a tear slipped from her eye as she touched his stomach, causing him to flinch.

"It's a flesh wound," he lied and she carefully opened her cloak exposing the deep stab wound covering her side.

"So is mine," she shot back and a quiet tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at the wound wide eyed.

She wiped it gently and he shook his head slowly.

"I should have gone with you," he whispered and she shook her head.

"You were right where you needed to be. She wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"If I had gone with you, you wouldn't be—" his voice caught in his throat on the final word.

Silence.

She brushed his hair back.

"If you had gone with me the princess would be dead and all of those who have died, would have died for nothing," she whispered opening her hand and offering the ring to Lunafreya.

Lunafreya took it gently.

Silence.

Tears fell from Cyla's eyes and Nyx grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"I know why he did it. I know the anger he felt for the King. But to act on it? To betray everything and everyone we've ever known? I loved him. But he killed Crowe and he shot you," she choked out.

"I should have been smarter. I knew it wasn't just him involved, but I didn't know just how many traitors were among us. And when I did know it was too late," she coughed, blood spilling from her lips.

Nyx winced and wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"They gave me a choice. Join with them or die with you," she whispered and Nyx stared at her unblinking.

Silence.

Cyla smirked slightly.

"And I've said it before...I'd follow you anywhere..." she mused and he kissed her.

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CORRECTION: Had to fix this chapter up because I left out a part. Sorry!**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"They gave me a choice. Join with them or die with you," she whispered and Nyx stared at her unblinking._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla smirked slightly._

 _"And I've said it before...I'd follow you anywhere..." she mused and he kissed her._

Cyla smiled weakly into the strong kiss, returning it happily. When they pulled away Nyx leaned his head against hers lovingly. Lunafreya wiped a tear from her eye. A car pulled up then and Captain Drautos got out, a stunned look on his face. He walked over and Cyla's grip on Nyx tightened, confusing him. Libertus arrived in a car as well and slammed his foot on the gas. Cyla pulled her gunblade and shot at Drautos, making him dodge and move back right into Libertus' path. The car slammed into him smashing into a wall.

"What—" Nyx started, but Cyla took in a shaky breath and turned, aiming her gun in their direction.

"How do you think I got this wound Nyx?" she asked, her eyes trained on the car.

"Nyx!" Libertus shouted, trying to warn him.

General Glauca flipped the car over and Nyx's eyes widened.

"General Glauca..." he trailed off and Cyla held her gunblade tighter.

The General began to walk forward breaking into a run and Lunafreya went to put on the ring when Nyx stopped her.

"What are you going to do princess, give the old Kings a piece of your mind? Maybe you haven't heard, but...I'm the hero around here," he said, taking the ring from her hand quickly and putting it on.

A second hadn't passed when blue electricity shot from Nyx's hand and sent the General flying back. Cyla stared at him in shock as he stood up, the wounds no longer keeping him down.

"Nyx?" she whispered and he smiled at her.

"I'm still here," he said and she smiled weakly at him.

"I could get used to this," he mused staring at the electricity cackling in his hand.

Libertus walked up to the group.

"Nyx, I'm sorry," Libertus choked out and Nyx grabbed his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You saved us. I owe you one," he smiled and Libertus shook his head.

"We'll tally it up when we get back to Gahlad," he said and Nyx smirked.

Then his grip tightened on Libertus' shoulder.

"Take the car and get the princess out of the city. Take Cy with—"

"—no, I think I'll stay," she said and they all looked at her.

"Hey Libertus, by the way, I forgive you too," she mused sarcastically and he gave her a weak smile.

Nyx knelt down to her and brushed some of her hair back. She had paled significantly and he knew she was losing way too much blood way too fast.

"They can get you help," he whispered and she shook her head.

"I think...I'm beyond that now..." she stated honestly and he stared at her.

She grinned suddenly.

"And besides, who's going to have your back when you inevitably screw this up?" she added playfully and he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

Then he stood.

"Alright, take the princess and don't stop until you're out of the city," he said and Libertus stared at him.

"You'll meet us in Gahlad?" he asked and Nyx forced a smirk.

"Yeah, of course," he said and Libertus looked at Cyla.

"You're one of the toughest people I've ever met. You'll be there too, I know it," he said firmly and she grinned at him.

"Sure," she said and he nodded leaving with the princess after a long look at his two friends.

The General was getting up, about to pursue the car. Nyx turned to Cyla and put up a small barrier around her.

"Stay awake until I get back," he said and she nodded.

"I'll try," she whispered honestly.

"Forever, until the end, right?" he asked and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Right," she choked out and he grinned at her.

"It's not the end yet so you can't go anywhere, especially without me," he mused and took off after the General.

Cyla watched the intense fight for as long as she could before her eyes grew heavy. At one point during the fight she saw Nyx hit the ground hard and the General stepped on his arm, flames shooting out from it. Nyx screamed in pain and Cyla felt her adrenaline spike. The General was speaking to Nyx when she was on his back, plunging her gunblade into his shoulder blade deeply. He roared, swinging his arm, and she was off, flying into the air and hitting the ground hard.

"Cy!"

 _ **Memory...**_

 _It was one of the first battles where she wasn't paired with her brother. So as she watched Crowe work to summon up a fiery tornado, she wondered why today was different. She was sent out with another group of Kingsglaive to guard Crowe and a few other mages while they worked to take out a huge Niflheim airship a distance away. She had wondered why Crowe wasn't assigned to Nyx or Libertus like she usually was. They were stationed back with her brother, carrying out another assignment in another area of the battlefield. They still had time to check in on Crowe though. She would hear their voices, mostly Libertus, asking how Crowe was doing. It annoyed Crowe, which made Cyla laugh. Crowe was definitely the youngest of the Kingsglaive and she knew that Nyx and Libertus saw her as their little sister._

 _She was snapped out of her thoughts by an explosion and Crowe cheering. The airship was burning and plummeting to the ground below._

" _Mission accomplished?" Luche asked and Cyla touched her earpiece._

" _Yeah, heading back now," she said turning back with the others._

" _Well done," he said and she rolled her eyes playfully._

 _Luche felt it his duty to take on the role of their dad now and then._

" _Do you always have to be so patronizing towards her?" Nyx's voice came through the earpiece and Cyla smiled wide._

" _How so?" Luche asked annoyed._

"' _Well done'? She was sent on a babysitting job, no offence Crowe," he mocked._

" _None taken," Crowe chimed in and Cyla turned to her, seeing the young woman grinning._

" _I don't patronize her," Luche huffed._

" _Yeah you do," Nyx didn't let up and Cyla chuckled._

 _Then a loud roar stopped the light conversation._

" _Where's that coming from?" Luche asked, his tone becoming serious._

" _It wasn't from our side," Nyx side, his tone also becoming serious._

 _Then they heard screams through their earpiece._

" _Team B, report! Cyla?! Crowe?!" Luche called._

" _We need to head their way now!" Libertus yelled and they took off._

 _The team arrived on the border where Cyla and Crowe should have been. Captain Drautos halted them from going any further. Several red giants were off in the distance. A few Kingsglaive rested on the ground by the vans. None were Crowe or Cyla._

" _Where are the others?" Libertus demanded._

" _Dead, they have to be dead," one Kingsglaive member said and Luche turned to them._

" _Are you certain?" he asked and they remained silent._

" _So you weren't sure and you left them behind?!" Libertus raged._

" _Enough," Drautos said firmly._

" _We can't just leave them out there," Nyx said, already seeing his Captain's face._

" _Well, we can't go out there to retrieve them, but if they get to a certain point out of Niflheim's reach, we can assist. That is if they're still alive. I can't reach anyone from their team," he said somberly._

 _Cyla's eyes opened slowly and she coughed harshly, turning onto her side and spitting out some blood. She regained her senses and looked around carefully. Bodies were everywhere. She remembered the initial attack and then the red giants arrival, but not much else. She sat up and touched her earpiece._

" _H-Hello, can anyone hear me?" she asked._

" _Cyla?!" Luche responded relieved._

" _Are you alright? What's your status?" Nyx asked and she swallowed._

" _Well…I'm alive, so I'll take it for now," she mused lightly._

" _This is no time for joking around, Cyla! Are you hurt?" Luche asked concerned and she looked herself over._

" _Yeah, but I think I can move. I have to check for survivors," she said getting to her feet._

" _Cyla, there are dozens of red giants out there. Focus on getting here," Luche ordered._

" _I can't leave the others," she said._

" _Most are back here," Luche said quickly._

" _The mages too?" she asked surprised._

 _Silence._

" _No, none of the mages made it back," Drautos said solemnly._

 _Cyla nodded._

" _What cowards, leaving them behind. How are they supposed to get back now?" she snapped annoyed._

" _Exactly what I said," Libertus said upset._

" _Cyla, your job is to get back—"_

"— _Nyx," Cyla cut Luche off._

" _I'm here Cy. Tell me what you need," Nyx's voice came over the earpiece._

 _Cyla blushed lightly hearing him say her name. He had given her the nickname awhile back, mostly just to piss off Luche, but it stuck and she took a liking to it. She never really got to work with the one they dubbed 'hero' often, but that didn't stop her from admiring him from afar. She focused her mind._

" _I need you to be my eyes; can you do that for me? There's so much dust in the air here. I can't see far," she said coughing._

" _You got it," he responded and she began to look around._

" _Stay close to your right, you have 5 red giants heading towards your left," he said and she nodded and headed right._

 _After a few minutes of direction and passing dead bodies, she spotted the final body and made her way to it. She dropped to the ground and turned it over._

" _Crowe?" she whispered smacking the young Kingsglaive's cheek lightly._

" _You found her? Is she alright?" Libertus' voice came through._

" _Yeah, she's breathing, but she's hurt pretty bad," she relayed._

" _Cy, if you can make it about 500 feet in our direction, I can assist," Nyx revealed and Cyla glanced up._

 _Then she smacked Crowe harder, waking her up._

" _What…what happened?" Crowe asked disoriented._

" _Crowe, I need you on your feet. We're still on the battlefield and we're pretty banged up. We have to get 500 feet north and the guys can come assist us," she explained, helping Crowe sit up._

" _My patches were lost in the fight," Crowe whispered and Cyla stared at her._

 _The patches allowed mages, such as Crowe, to warp like the rest of the Kingsglaive. Due to the fact that they used a ton of magic on creating fiery tornadoes, their warping abilities weren't the strongest._

 _Silence._

" _Alright, well we're not spotted yet, so let's get up and move as fast as we can," Cyla suggested._

" _Cyla—" Luche started but she cut him off._

"— _what would you have me do Luche? I'm not leaving her," she snapped silencing him._

 _Silence._

" _500 feet and I'm there," Nyx said encouraging her and she smiled weakly._

" _500 feet," she repeated and they began walking._

 _Cyla felt the tightness in her chest increase with every step. Crowe wasn't doing too good either. The woman was breathing heavy and a small wheeze in her chest alarmed Cyla slightly._

" _You know, I've always wanted to go out on a mission with you," Cyla told Crowe, catching her attention._

" _Really?" Crowe asked._

 _Cyla nodded._

" _Yeah, fiery tornadoes? I wish I could do things like that," she confessed and Crowe chuckled._

" _It took a lot of practice," Crowe admitted and Cyla nodded._

" _I bet," she said._

 _Crowe was about to speak when they heard another roar._

" _Damn it!" Crowe panicked._

 _Cyla could hear voices in her earpiece telling her different things, but blocked them out and stopped moving._

" _We need to keep moving! We can't just give up!" Crowe cried and Cyla looked at her._

 _Then she pulled her gunblade and for a moment Crowe thought she was about to be left behind. Until Cyla pressed the blade to Crowe's chest._

" _Warping isn't that hard, it just takes a lot of power and concentration. Just clear your head, look forward, and throw the blade as hard and as far as you can," she said quickly._

" _Cyla, what the hell are you doing?!" Luche yelled into the earpiece._

" _Her leg is messed up. She's slowing me down, I'll be right behind her," Cyla lied and Crowe stared at her._

 _Silence._

" _Do it now. You have 400 feet ahead of you and then Nyx is going to meet you. I know we don't know each other very well, but you need to trust me," she said as the red giant gained speed._

" _I-I can't just leave you—"_

"— _you're not. I'm right behind you," she said and Crowe turned in the direction she needed to be._

" _Clear head, throw hard and far. Nyx will do the rest," she said and Crowe glanced at her new friend._

" _Don't die," she whispered and launched the gunblade into the air, disappearing._

 _Cyla began running in their direction. She heard Nyx get to Crowe and smiled to herself relieved._

" _Captain, it's one red giant, I can get Cy and get back in seconds! Give the order!" Nyx called as Cyla ran._

 _Cyla knew she wasn't making it and wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be._

" _Go get her," the Captain said, surprising everyone there._

" _Cy, get down!" Nyx called and she dropped as his blade flew over her head and into the red giant._

 _Nyx took it out quickly and then appeared before her taking on most of her weight._

" _I've got you, you're safe," he said and she nodded weakly, her adrenaline wearing down._

 _He threw his blade and they disappeared._

 _ **In the Hospital…The Next Day…**_

 _Cyla opened her eyes weakly and tried to regain her senses. She realized she was in the hospital and managed to sit up slowly. Her eyes softened seeing Crowe asleep in the chair by her bed._

" _She spent the night here, making sure you were well taken care of," Nyx said and Cyla turned to the window, seeing Nyx sitting on the ledge._

 _Silence._

" _Glad to see you awake," he said and she smiled._

" _Thank you," she nodded and he got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge._

 _A blush immediately tinted her cheeks and she cursed internally._

" _Luche is with the Captain right now, but he was here too. And Libertus just went to get some food—" he stopped as she took his hand tightly within hers._

" _Thank you for saving my life," she said genuinely and his eyes widened._

 _She felt his grip tighten in hers._

" _You were the only one who stood back and looked for survivors. You're the reason Crowe's alive. So I think the thanks should come from me," he said and she smiled at him._

 _Silence._

" _I owe you one now," she mused and he grinned._

" _First one's on the house," he said and her blush deepened._

 _ **End Memory...**_

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up and ready to go!**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _You were the only one who stood back and looked for survivors. You're the reason Crowe's alive. So I think the thanks should come from me," he said and she smiled at him._

 _Silence._

" _I owe you one now," she mused and he grinned._

" _First one's on the house," he said and her blush deepened._

 _ **End Memory...**_

 _ **Memory...**_

 _"Cy, just go!" Nyx shouted at her for the fifth time, but she continued to ignore him._

 _"If I can get the bleeding to stop, then we can warp. If I can't, then we'll have to walk, and you can barely stand," she mumbled more to herself then to him._

 _Nyx let out a frustrated growl._

 _"For the last time, leave me here and g-go! You can still make it back to our side if you go right—"_

 _"—Nyx, shut up!" she screamed at him, silencing him._

 _"Leaving you is out of the question so stop asking me to. Instead, either save your breath or help me try to stop this bleeding!" she snapped at him wiping the sweat from her forehead with a bloody hand._

 _He stared at her wide eyed for a minute and then helped her, placing his hand where she needed it. He flinched as she applied pressure to the wound and wrapped it tightly. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the bleeding stopped. She stared at the bandage wide eyed._

 _"It worked," she said in disbelief._

 _Nyx touched her cheek with his bloody hand._

 _"Thank you, you did great, but we have to move now," he said firmly and she nodded._

 _She packed her bag quickly and helped him up. He was clearly in pain, she could tell, but he hid it well. They started walking slowly away from the battle and towards the safety of their side. She had taken on a lot of his weight, but she knew he was trying hard to move on his own and unburden her._

 _"We'll walk a few feet and hope the bandage holds. If it does, we'll warp—"_

 _"—and if it doesn't?" he asked looking at her._

 _"We'll probably die," she guessed and he cursed under his breath._

 _"No, you'll leave—"_

 _"—Nyx—" she started frustrated and then cried out in pain as a bullet pierced her side, sending them both to the ground._

 _She was quick to turn and fired her gunblade, killing the soldier instantly. She ignored the intense pain flaring up in her body and grabbed Nyx, pulling him behind a stone wall to safety as more bullets were fired at them. Cyla tried to control her breathing, but it was coming out in short gasps. The pain was overriding every thought. She felt Nyx move beside her and tensed as his hands pulled at her cloak._

 _"I have to stop the bleeding," he whispered and she saw the panic in his eyes as he spoke._

 _She shook her head and tried to rouse her adrenaline so she could move, but he stopped her._

 _"We can't move yet," he said firmly._

 _"If w-we don't move now then we're g-going to die," she shot back._

 _"If we move too soon then we're going to die," he countered and they fell silent._

 _Silence._

 _"Then you move and I'll stay," she said and he cursed under his breath._

 _"That's not happening," he said through gritted teeth._

 _He finally undid her cloak and winced seeing the wound. He put pressure on it causing her to cry out. He paled, a sick feeling overwhelming him._

 _"Look at me. It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine," he said and she nodded._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla slowly let her hand cover his, feeling her blood seep through his fingers. He looked at her hand as it made its way over his own and then his eyes met hers. They widened seeing hers so glassy._

 _Silence._

 _"Nyx, in all seriousness. If this doesn't go our way—"_

 _"—Cy—"_

 _"—please, listen, my brother. I don't know how he would react to—"_

 _"—stop—"_

 _"—Nyx—"_

 _"—you're talking like you're going to die and you're not going to die. You can't—"_

 _"—I just need to make sure he's okay. He doesn't have anyone else. Please," she begged him._

 _Silence._

 _"How are you so sure I'm making it out of here alive?" he asked upset._

 _Cyla leaned back against the stone and took in a shaky breath._

 _"You're the hero, remember? Heroes don't die," she whispered and he stared at her wide eyed._

 _Silence._

 _"What kind of hero would I be if I couldn't save the people I cared about?" he asked and it was her turn for her eyes to widen slightly._

 _"Nyx—"_

 _He pressed his lips to hers quickly, silencing her and shocking her at the same time. Before she could do anything, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers._

 _"I care about you...in a way I probably shouldn't; especially when we're usually in life or death situations like this. I'm not leaving you here. I could never do that. I won't let you die," he said and she nodded, shock affecting her ability to speak._

 _Silence._

 _"Forever until the end, right?" she whispered and he nodded._

 _"Right," he whispered and suddenly darkness consumed him._

 _ **In the Hospital...One Week Later...**_

 _Nyx's eyes opened slowly. His vision gradually returned to him and he realized, after a short while, that he was in the hospital's recovery ward. He blinked, trying to regain his bearings and turned his head, seeing Crowe resting back in a chair, playing with her phone. He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped up. She almost dropped her phone and stood up quickly, leaning close to him._

 _"Nyx?" she whispered and he smiled lightly at her._

 _"Present," he mused and she grinned and laughed._

 _"Well, look who decided to wake up and grace us with his presence!" she said happily and his smile grew._

 _"How long was I out?" he asked as she poured him some water, handing it to him._

 _He sat up and closed his eyes, the water quenching his thirst greatly._

 _"Today makes a week," she said casually and he spit the water out._

 _She cursed and shook her hands as water sprayed her._

 _"Come on Nyx! Now I'm all wet!" she whined standing._

 _"A week?" he choked out surprised._

 _Crowe nodded._

 _"You lost a lot of blood. You were in really bad shape by the time you got back," she whispered, her voice taking a more somber note._

 _Silence._

 _Crowe shrugged._

 _"So how are you feeling?" she asked changing the subject somewhat._

 _"I feel better," he said rubbing his side, feeling the bandaging beneath the sheet._

 _He touched his forehead, feeling a small bandage above his eyebrow._

 _Crowe smiled._

 _"That's good news. I should probably page the doctor—" she said turning towards the door._

 _"—where's Cy?" he asked suddenly and Crowe stopped walking._

 _"And Libertus?" he blushed, hitting himself, realizing how it sounded._

 _Crowe turned around slowly and Nyx didn't like the look on her face._

 _"Crowe?" he asked, feeling dread begin to build in the pit of his stomach._

 _"She—"_

 _Libertus walked in then and smiled wide seeing his friend awake._

 _"Welcome back, hero," Libertus mused and Nyx nodded to him._

 _"Libertus, is Cy alright? Is she here?" he asked and Libertus nodded._

 _"She's alright," he confirmed and Nyx breathed._

 _"I guess," Crowe mumbled and both men's eyes shot to hers for different reasons._

 _"Crowe," Libertus chided._

 _"What does that mean?" Nyx asked and Crowe folded her arms and looked away._

 _"What's going on?" Nyx said and Libertus shook his head._

 _"All you need to worry about is resting up and coming back to the team. We were all pulling for you to make a speedy recovery," he said and Nyx eyed him._

 _Then he smiled._

 _"Well tell them thanks. Hey, can you let the doctor know I'm awake? I'd like to get out of here," he asked and Libertus nodded._

 _"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said and left._

 _Nyx turned to Crowe quickly._

 _"Where is she?" he asked firmly and Crowe handed him his clothes._

 _"She's in the training grounds, being held hostage if you ask me," she revealed immediately and Nyx grabbed his clothes and threw them on._

 _"Why?" he asked surprised._

 _"The Captain called a meeting and she wasn't going to go. He told her she was required to be there and let me stay in her stead. She was pissed. She's been with you the whole time since this morning. Hasn't moved. I think that's why they called her. I'm sure Luche had something to do with it," she said and Nyx looked at her._

 _"I'll distract them as long as I can," Crowe said opening her phone and dialing the Captain._

 _Nyx smirked at her._

 _"I owe you," he said and left quickly._

 _ **The Training Grounds...**_

 _Nyx leaned against the wall watching the Kingsglaive leave with Drautos._

 _"Luche, why are you coming? You haven't left Cyla since she was dragged here this morning," Pelna asked and Luche sighed._

 _"She begged me to see what was going on with Crowe's frantic message. I figured if it calms her nerves, it's the least I can do," he grumbled leaving with them._

 _Nyx was quick as he moved into the training grounds. It was empty except for one person pacing in the middle of it._

 _"Cy?" he called and she whirled around her eyes widening._

 _He was dressed in his kingsglaive uniform, standing before her like he didn't just wake up after a week's rest._

 _"Nyx," she breathed relieved and her pace quickened with every step as she hurried towards him._

 _He jogged down the steps and met her halfway in a crushing hug, both ignoring the slight discomfort of their recent wounds._

 _Silence._

 _He held her to him tightly, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes. She rested her head against his chest and could hear his slightly elevated heartbeat. When they pulled away she looked at him, her eyes glassy._

 _"Crowe's message said—"_

 _"—it was a distraction so I could get here. Heard you were being held hostage," he mused and she smiled relieved._

 _"I'm so happy you're here," she blurted out and he smiled and brushed a stray tear off her cheek._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla shook her head._

 _"You had lost a lot of blood. You were giving one outstanding pep talk when I think the blood loss took its toll. Passed out right then and there," she said and his eyes softened._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla wiped at her eyes quickly._

 _"I thought you were dead," she whispered weakly and he watched as she tried to keep her composure._

 _Silence._

 _"I thought I had lost you and I—" she stopped._

 _"Cy," he whispered, but she shook her head._

 _Silence._

 _He leaned in as she struggled to compose herself, letting his lips press against her forehead and then he leaned in close to her ear._

 _"You're not going to lose me," he breathed and her eyes widened slightly as a blush fell on her cheeks._

 _"What about you?" he asked and she nodded._

 _"Bullet went straight through. Easy patch up job," she shrugged and he nodded relieved._

 _She looked up when she heard people enter the training grounds and moved back just as the rest of the Kingsglaive came in. Libertus shoved through the crowd angrily and Nyx grinned sheepishly._

 _ **Into the Night...**_

 _It was pouring outside and Nyx sat on his couch, dozing off. There was a knock at his door that caused him to furrow his eyebrows and get up; annoyed he had a visitor so late. He opened the door and his eyes widened some. Cyla stood at his door soaked through by the rain. He took her hand and pulled her inside._

 _"What are you thinking? You're soaked. Stay here," he said heading into his bathroom and coming out with a towel._

 _He threw it over her before she could speak and his scent immediately filled her nose. She blushed as he wrapped it around her, trying to have it provide her with some warmth._

 _Silence._

" _Are you okay?" he asked unsure and she brushed her hair back, holding the towel closer to her body._

" _Do you remember that day?" she asked and she felt the blush immediately spread across her cheeks._

 _Silence._

" _Yes," he admitted boldly._

 _Silence._

" _You kissed me," she said and she saw the light blush tint his cheeks._

 _He was nervous, she could tell, but he hid it well behind his smirk._

" _I did," he confirmed._

 _Silence._

" _Do you remember what I said?" he asked._

" _You said you cared about me in a way you shouldn't," she answered._

 _Silence._

 _He moved closer to her._

 _Silence._

" _I want you to know I care about you too. But Nyx, we were both fighting for our lives and we thought we were going to die. We were both losing a lot of blood, emotions were running high and a lot was happening, so I understand if you didn't mean what—" she was cut off when his lips pressed against hers gently._

 _This time she was able to return the kiss, her eyes closing after a moment and her hands rising to his cheeks as he pulled her closer. They pulled away slowly and stared at each other._

 _Silence._

 _He stared at her for a moment longer before his lips met hers again, slower this time, savoring the taste of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close to her body and his hand delved in her wet hair, entangling itself there and deepening the kiss. They pulled away only for air and he slowly pushed her jacket off of her shoulders. She shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor and their lips met again as they began removing each other's clothing. She let her hands travel over his bandaged side and broke the kiss, glancing down at it. He took her chin, lifting it and bringing her back to the present as his lips met hers again. His hands lowered, cupping her thighs and picking her up. She let out a giggle into their kiss and could feel him smiling as she wrapped her legs carefully around his waist, mindful of the healing wound._

 _"Take me to your bedroom," she whispered in his ear._

 _She felt him smile into the kiss and he walked down the hall to his right, their lips still connected._

 _She felt intoxicated, her skin burning with pleasure and her mind completely blank. They made it into the bedroom and he gently laid her on the bed, climbing over her, his hands exploring her body, making her blush as his eyes roamed over every inch of her until they met her eyes._

 _"Nyx?" she whispered._

 _"Hm?" he focused on her, causing her blush to deepen._

 _"I may be a little...new when it comes to this particular act," she admitted and she saw his eyes widen slightly, before returning to normal._

 _Silence._

 _"Then why don't you lead?" he suggested and she watched him lean back against his headboard smirking slightly._

 _She sat up and felt an almost primal urge overtake her hearing his simple request. He grinned as her lips met his passionately and she settled into his lap. His hands rested on her waist and he closed his eyes as her lips traveled down his chin to his neck. He lifted his chin providing her more access and she bit his shoulder lightly, causing his hands to grip her waist a little firmer. Her hands traveled to his belly button and paused. She felt his breath hitch and leaned her forehead against his, their eyes meeting. She adjusted herself, and could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she lowered herself down onto him. He didn't break her eye contact, watching every facial expression she made. His mouth fell open and a groan slipped out as she fully engulfed him, his eyes closing only for a moment. When they opened she was staring at him, her eyes dazed lightly. He returned the stare and she pressed her lips to his slowly, beginning to move. His grip on her waist tightened, helping her find a rhythm and soon they were both moaning into each other's mouths their foreheads pressed together, feeling their breath mingling every time they came up for air._

 _Every time a noise came from his mouth, whether a groan or a gasp, she relished being the reason such sounds came from such a man. She felt something begin to build up within her and her body began to tremble. He startled her as he moved, his hand wrapping around her waist, picking her up and laying her on the bed, his thrusts picking up speed. Her moans became louder and he caught her lips in his, sweat dripping off of him onto her. Their breathing was erratic and finally, she could contain the buildup no longer as her back arched and she cried out, pleasure exploding throughout her body. He had stilled, his body shaking profusely, as he too succumbed to the pleasure building within him. He slowly moved to the side of her, sprawled out on his bed. They were both out of breath, trying to regain their lost composure. She slowly moved so that she rested in the crook of his arm._

 _Silence._

 _"You're...You're going to need new sheets," she breathed and he laughed, still trying to catch his breath._

 _He turned and gave her a quick kiss and then playfully kissed her nose making her smile._

 _"I'm exhausted," she whispered and he laughed again._

 _ **End Memory...**_

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next and final chapter is up and ready to go! The movie was pretty short so I kept it realistic. I loved this movie and hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"You're...You're going to need new sheets," she breathed and he laughed, still trying to catch his breath._

 _He turned and gave her a quick kiss and then playfully kissed her nose making her smile._

 _"I'm exhausted," she whispered and he laughed again._

 _ **End Memory...**_

 _ **Memory...**_

 _Cyla rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up from her couch. She waited, thinking it was just a dream, and was about to lie back down when there was more banging on the door. She slid off the couch and walked over quickly, opening it. Her eyes widened._

 _"Oh, thank god," Luche said breathlessly._

 _Nyx took in a deep, shaky breath seeing her._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the two men distraught._

 _"I called you...repeatedly," Nyx said trying to find his composure._

 _Cyla blinked._

 _"I was sleeping, it's like 3am," she defended herself and Luche shook his head._

 _"Not acceptable, we're supposed to be on call at all times-"_

 _"-Cy, get dressed we have to go," Nyx cut him off and Cyla frowned._

 _"Where?"_

 _"There's been an accident. Crowe's in the hospital and we have to go now," he said and her eyes widened._

 _She whirled around, threw on her boots and grabbed her jacket to throw over her nightgown._

 _"I'll drive," she said and Nyx shook his head, but Cyla held out her hand._

 _"You're both not in the right head space. Give up the keys," she said firmer and Luche placed them in her hand._

 _ **At the Hospital...**_

 _They arrived at the hospital and rushed up to the floor. Libertus shot up from his seat and upon seeing Cyla let out a relieved sigh and covered his face._

 _"Why didn't you answer your phone?!" he shouted at her and she shook her head._

 _"I'm sorry, I must have had it on vibrate. I don't get a lot of 3am calls," she said softly, seeing her friend distraught._

 _"Has anything changed?" Nyx asked and Libertus shook his head._

 _"No, she's still in surgery. They won't tell me anything," he said and Cyla realized they all looked like they were about to shatter._

 _"Crowe's tough, she'll be fine, just sit down, all of you," she said and surprisingly they all listened._

 _Silence._

 _"What happened?" she said as calmly as she could._

 _Libertus took in a deep shaky breath._

 _"My last phone conversation with her, she said she was going to your house. That you two were going to have a girls' night out," he said and Cyla frowned._

 _"Who was I to think that was a lie? Then I get a call from the hospital that Crowe was in an accident on the damn highway. She was unconscious and last I checked she was with you, but you weren't at the hospital. So, I called you and got no answer. Then I called Nyx and Luche," he said wiping at his eyes._

 _Cyla looked at Luche, who had his face buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. She glanced at Nyx, who wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead. He looked to be in a daze. Cyla crouched down by Luche._

 _"Hey, I'm here," she whispered and he nodded, but kept his face buried in his hands._

 _She carefully touched his knee, feeling him tense. She closed her eyes, wishing she could take his pain away. It had been a long time since she'd seen him like this._

 _"I'm here," she whispered and she reached over and took Nyx's hand gently._

 _His eyes shifted to her hand in his and he squeezed it lightly, letting her know he was still with her._

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

 _They hadn't moved from their seats and no one spoke a word. Cyla had sent Luche home an hour ago. He was only really there because he thought she was hurt as well. He promised he'd return in the morning. A doctor came out and they all stood up quickly._

 _"Are you the family?" he asked and they all nodded._

 _"The surgery was a success and Ms. Altius is resting comfortably. We'll be monitoring her closely for the next few days," he said and Libertus looked like he was about to collapse._

 _"Can she have visitors?" he asked and the doctor nodded._

 _"One at a time," he said and walked off._

 _Cyla glanced at Nyx and his eyes were haunted. She had never seen that look before. He looked worlds away._

 _"Nyx, you go first. I'll see her after," Libertus said surprising Cyla._

 _Nyx didn't question it and headed to Crowe's room quickly. Cyla frowned slightly and Libertus caught it._

 _"I'm sure by now he's told you about his sister," Libertus said and Cyla nodded._

 _"He's not good at losing people; he takes it to heart. Hearing about Crowe, it just shook him more than usual because we're all so close," he said and Cyla sat down._

 _Libertus stared at her._

 _"And when I told him you weren't at the hospital...after believing you were with her..." he stopped._

 _Silence._

 _"Libertus—"_

 _"—he deserves to be happy more than anyone I know. And you make him happy. So, make sure you answer your phone going forward," he said and she smiled weakly and nodded._

 _Nyx came out a few minutes later and Cyla looked at Libertus._

 _"Go on, you're up next. I'll go in last," he said and Cyla nodded and stood._

 _She glanced at Nyx briefly. He looked a little more relaxed, that haunted look faded from his eyes. He sat next to Libertus and the two spoke silently as she headed into the room._

 _Silence._

 _She walked over and sat down in the chair by Crowe's bedside._

 _"You going to lay into me too?" Crowe sniffed._

 _She was bandaged up good, but Cyla still saw the bruises. She shook her head._

 _"No, I'm your break before Libertus lays into you," Cyla spoke and Crowe teared._

 _Silence._

 _"What happened?" Cyla asked._

 _"Why'd you lie about where you were going and who you were with?" she added._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla reached out and gently took Crowe's hand within hers and gave it a squeeze._

 _"Talk to me," she whispered and Crowe wiped at her eyes furiously._

 _"My whole life has been the Kingsglaive. When I go out it's usually with you guys," she mumbled and Cyla stared at her._

 _"I made some friends and they were fun and they asked me to go out with them," she wiped at her eyes._

 _"I just wanted to find my life outside of the Kingsglaive; outside of being looked at as the baby or little sister of the team," she sobbed quietly and Cyla didn't know what to do._

 _"And I never meant to worry you guys, I swear. Nyx, he looked so upset. I've never seen him look like that," she cried and Cyla moved from the chair to the bed._

 _Crowe hugged her immediately, crying into her chest and Cyla gently returned the hug. Cyla pulled Crowe away gently and forced her to look at her._

 _"What happened exactly?" she asked and Crowe looked down._

 _"We were driving up to the border," she whispered and Cyla listened._

 _Crowe shrugged._

 _"I was supposed to meet Libertus around that time, but I called him and told him I was having so much fun with you on our girls' night out. I don't even know why I lied to him," she paused, regaining some of her composure._

 _"The driver began arguing with one of the others. He wasn't paying attention to the road..." she trailed off._

 _Silence._

 _Cyla brushed some of her hair back soothingly. Crowe shook her head._

 _"I'm so sorry Cy. If I would have known that was going to happen, I would have never said I was out with you. Nyx said that Luche was frantic. That they thought you were in the accident. He could barely get the words out and I'm so sorry I did that to all of you," she said sobbing silently into her hand._

 _Cyla felt for her friend._

 _"Crowe, we were all just really worried about you. Give them some time to calm down and tomorrow will be back to normal," she spoke softly and Crowe nodded weakly._

 _Silence._

 _"Libertus wants to see you," Cyla said and Crowe nodded._

 _Cyla slowly pressed her lips to her friend's forehead._

 _"Forever until the end, right?" she asked and Crowe nodded._

 _"Right."_

 _Cyla left the room and went out into the waiting room. She furrowed her eyebrows only seeing Libertus._

 _"He stepped outside," he answered her unspoken question._

 _She nodded._

 _"Hey, go easy on her. I think she's been through enough for today," she spoke up and Libertus stared at her._

 _Then he nodded slowly._

 _"Fine," he agreed reluctantly._

 _He went to walk passed her when he stopped._

 _"Cy, I think you should go talk to him," he said and left._

 _Cyla walked down to the front of the hospital and saw him pacing outside. He was physically present, but she saw his eyes. He was worlds away again._

 _"Nyx," she called, walking over to him._

 _He stopped pacing._

 _"She's going to be—"_

 _"—I called you nine times on the way to your house. I left voice messages that make me sound like a crazy person. I thought you were in that car with her," he said uneasily._

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered, unable to say much else._

 _Silence._

 _"Why did you check my house?" she asked and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

 _"If you thought I was in the car, why did you check my house?" she rephrased._

 _"We had checked everywhere else. Luche wanted to check your house. He was the one who suspected you weren't in the car with Crowe," he revealed and it was the first time Cyla was happy her brother didn't trust many people._

 _Silence._

 _"Please just answer your phone next time," he mumbled and she nodded._

 _"I'll keep it with me at all times," she promised._

 _She stared at him for a moment longer before leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss firmly, pulling her close to him. When they broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers trying to regain his composure._

 _"Stay with me, okay?" she whispered and he smiled lightly._

 _"I'm here."_

 _"Come home with me," she whispered and he looked at her._

 _"Libertus isn't leaving her side and we'll come back around mid-morning. You need rest," she said before he could speak._

 _Silence._

 _"Alright," he agreed and she smiled._

 _ **At Cyla's House...**_

 _They walked in and Cyla turned to him._

 _"Still with me?" she asked and he smirked._

 _"I'm right here," he answered._

 _"You sure?" she asked, seeing the slight pain in his eyes still._

 _It was fading, but the fact that it still lingered upset her._

 _"Tell me what you need," she said quietly and he shivered._

 _She leaned up, her lips capturing his in a steamy kiss. He returned the kiss eagerly and she pushed him so his back hit the wall lightly. He smirked into the kiss as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He removed his shirt and her lips found his again, the kiss intensifying. She pressed against him and he let out a small groan into her mouth that set her skin on fire. He turned her so that she was against the wall and she tugged at his belt, pulling it free and dropping it to the floor. He pushed up her nightgown and lifted her up easily, using the wall to help hold her up as he unbuttoned his jeans. She helped him push them down and finished removing her nightgown when he lowered her onto him. She moaned loudly, her breathing becoming labored as they fell into a rhythm. He held her securely against the wall, each thrust harder than the next. His mind had blanked, which was exactly what she had wanted. She looked up and their eyes met. They held the gaze for a moment before he kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, unlike the act they were committing against her wall and something burst inside her like a dam._

 _She loved the man before her. It was a startling revelation though she knew it to be true for a while now. And with the sweet, gentle kiss, she knew he loved her._

 _His thrusts became slower, gentler, as they stared at each other. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off her chest. She leaned in and kissed him the way he kissed her moments ago, slow and gentle. She watched him go through the same emotions she had only a moment ago. He carefully pulled her off the wall and sat on the couch with her in his lap. What started as a wild act had now become very intimate. His hand brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she kissed him, savoring the taste of him. She could feel the buildup in her stomach and knew he did too as his breathing increased. He closed his eyes, his grip on her waist tightening. She gripped onto his shoulders and kissed him breaking the kiss only to hold his gaze as they both reached their end. They both gasped, they're bodies shuddering, but they never broke eye contact._

 _She leaned her forehead against his as they both worked to regulate their breathing. Their eyes had closed, each one replaying the last few minutes in their head._

 _Silence._

 _"Don't leave me," he whispered and her eyes snapped to his._

 _Silence._

 _"Forever, until the end, right?" he asked and she smiled._

 _"Right," she said and he kissed her._

 _It was a strong kiss and she felt the love behind it. He stood up, still managing to keep her to him securely and carried her into the bedroom._

 _ **End Memory...**_

 _ **Memory...**_

 _She hit the ground hard and rolled, blood spilling from her lips. The pain was immense. It was a set up from the beginning, it had to be. She cried out as another hard kick to the stomach took the breath from her lungs. She could hear the order to retreat in her earpiece. She wondered if the others were even alive to follow it. Her section of the battlefield was littered with bodies. Now she was fighting an abnormally large soldier, who was using Niflhiem's dark magic to constantly heal himself, his power increasing with every heal. She blocked his blade and hissed as he kicked her back. She dropped to one knee, exhausted._

 _The large soldier approached her and she closed her eyes, blocking out every other noise other than his boots coming towards her. She would throw her last bit of energy into this attack. He reached for her helmet and she tossed her gunblade to his side. She was there instantly and turned, plunging the blade into his side deeply. He hit her, knocking her helmet off and shocking her, but she held on and pushed forward, impaling him further. He hit her again and she thought she blacked out, but her adrenaline sky rocketed and she continued to push forward until they hit against a stone wall._

 _"Just...die already!" she screamed and ripped the blade out of his side and swung, successfully decapitating him._

 _She watched him drop to his knees and finally die, his head rolling away._

 _"Cyla?!" Luche called in the earpiece above the yelling and static._

 _"Cyla, report! The order to retreat has been given! We need to go!" he called and she dropped to her knees._

 _Blood slowly trailed down her chin as she touched her earpiece. Everything hurt and she was about to drop when someone caught her arm. She glanced up and her eyes widened slightly._

 _"N-Nyx?" she choked out, but he wasn't looking at her._

 _He was looking at the carnage of the battlefield. He pulled her to her feet still scanning the field._

 _"We're getting slaughtered out here," he said and finally looked at her._

 _"Can you warp?" he asked and she stared at him._

 _"I d-don't t-think so..." she admitted and she could see him assessing her injuries._

 _"Then let's walk," he said and took on most of her weight as they began to slowly retreat._

 _They had just made it halfway, when her legs gave out. He stumbled, but managed to keep them both up and move behind a broken stone wall for cover._

 _"Cy, we have to keep moving," he said and she shook her head._

 _"I c-can't—"_

 _"—yes, you can. We're almost there," he cut her off and she flinched._

 _He glanced down and saw the blood seeping through her fingers and onto the stone she was leaning against. He cursed and added pressure to the wound causing her to cry out. His cold demeanor broke slightly._

 _"I'm sorry, but at the rate you're bleeding out we won't make it back—"_

 _"—I won't make it back," she cut him off and their eyes met._

 _Silence._

 _"Not w-we. Me," she said weakly and he shook his head._

 _"No, I said it right the first time. I'm not leaving without you and you're not dying today," he said firmly and she winced, adjusting herself against the stone._

 _Nyx looked around, trying to come up with a plan on how to get them out of there alive. Cyla took the moment to look at him. He was sweating and his breathing was labored. She noticed he was favoring his left side._

 _"You're h-hurt," she choked out and he looked at her._

 _"It's not that bad," he said, but she didn't believe him._

 _She didn't have time to think on it though as an intense pain shot through her body. She was about to cry out when Nyx covered her mouth. He pulled her close as she screamed into his hand, the pain overriding her senses._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry," he repeated over and over again in her ear holding his hand tightly against her mouth, muffling her screams of agony._

 _After a moment, her body stopped shaking and the pain died down; that or her body went numb to it. She relaxed and he removed his hand gently._

 _"Cy?" he called to her weakly and she barely heard him._

 _He leaned her against the stone again and tried to think of something. A hand on his cheek snapped him from his thoughts._

 _"You h-have to g-go. They're g-going to t-think we d-died and l-leave and you c-can still m-make it," she breathed painfully._

 _Nyx brushed some of her hair from her face._

 _"You don't make it, I don't make it," he said and she closed her eyes tightly._

 _A loud roar caused her eyes to snap open and before she knew it the ground shook and she was in the air. She hit the ground hard and rolled some before coming to a complete stop. After a moment she felt hands on her, but didn't move, because she couldn't. Her body was failing her that much she knew._

 _"C-Cy," Nyx called, and she felt herself being moved._

 _She opened her eyes and focused them. They were taking cover again._

 _"N-Nyx..." she trailed off seeing blood pool on the ground around him._

 _"It caught me pretty good," he tried to muse, but it died on his lips._

 _Blood poured through his fingers and she panicked._

 _"I'm fine," he tried, but she shook her head._

 _He moved closer to her and she released her wound and pressed her hand to his, applying pressure. He shook his head and tried to shake it off, but she kept it there._

 _"You're losing too much blood, k-keep pressure on it. I got this," he tried but she shook her head._

 _"Why are you s-so stubborn?" he asked and she offered him a weak smile._

 _"I learned f-from the best," she shrugged lightly and he pressed his lips to hers._

 _When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers._

 _"I'm g-going to g-go out and get h-help," he said and she shook her head._

 _"You s-shouldn't be—"_

 _"—Cy, I'm not d-dying here. W-We're n-not d-dying here," he said as firmly as he could._

 _"I'll c-come b-back. I p-promise," he said feeling dazed._

 _They stared at each other for a moment._

 _"I won't b-be m-mad if you d-don't," she whispered and his eyes widened slightly._

 _Then he got up, using the wall as leverage and disappeared into the fog. Cyla tried to stay awake for as long as she could, but she was so tired. She heard voices off in the distance and her eyes slowly closed, succumbing to the darkness._

 _ **In the Hospital...One Week Later...**_

 _Cyla opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light in the room. She blinked wondering how she wasn't dead. She slowly brought her arms in and managed to sit up. Her body ached and she flinched, feeling some discomfort. She glanced down at the fresh bandages wrapped around her body and looked around. The room was empty and she frowned slightly. Where was everyone? She was about to go find out when her door opened and Nyx walked through it. He stopped short, his eyes widening seeing her awake and sitting up._

 _Silence._

 _Before she could speak, he walked over and sat on the bed his hands gently touching her cheeks. She took his hands in hers, holding them there and smiled. It caused him to smile relieved and shortly after his lips connected with hers. When they pulled away, he leaned his head against hers and she could feel him trembling. She kissed his cheek and he looked at her._

 _Silence._

 _"How long?" she asked and he took in a deep breath hearing her voice._

 _"A week," he said and she nodded, taking it in._

 _"Now we're even," he mused lightly and she chuckled._

 _She flinched and her hand moved to her side quickly startling him._

 _"I'm fine," she reassured him, but his smile had faded and the damage was done._

 _"I'll get the doctor—" he went to stand when she grabbed his hand._

 _"—wait, please," she said quickly and he looked at her confused._

 _Silence._

 _"Stay," she whispered and his eyes softened._

 _"I'm not going anywhere," he pointed to the button above her and pressed it._

 _After a moment, the doctor walked in and assessed her. He told her she would be released the next day after being shown how to redo her bandaging._

 _"We'll have to change the bandages. I'll send in a nurse to show you how," he said and left._

 _"Where's Luche?" Cyla asked and Nyx held up his phone._

 _"I called him; he's on his way with Libertus and Crowe. Only one of us could stay with you at a time," he explained and she nodded._

 _The nurse came in then with fresh bandages._

 _"Visitors can wait out—"_

 _"—he can stay," Cyla cut her off._

 _She blushed._

 _"If he wants to," she added softer and Nyx nodded._

 _Nyx watched as the nurse began removing the bandages. As they got closer to her skin she could see the blood patches on them. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to focus._

 _"You must be very thorough, but very careful. The wounds are healing, but the body still took on a lot of damage," she said and Cyla nodded._

 _She pulled the last bandage off and Cyla grimaced. The wound was healing, but there was still bruising around it and it had left a small scar. She began to sweat as the nurse showed her how to clean it and hissed once, when the nurse brushed over a certain spot. She felt Nyx take her hand and glanced at him. He looked paler as he watched her bandages being changed. Maybe she should have asked him to leave. When it was over, Cyla laid back and tried to regain her composure. The nurse left and Nyx resumed his seat on her bed._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded._

 _"Are you?" she whispered and he offered her a weak smile._

 _"I'm fine," he said and she eyed his side._

 _"You came back for me," she said and he nodded._

 _"Always," he replied and she blushed lightly._

 _Silence._

 _"But you didn't think I would," he added and her smile faded some._

 _"I said I wouldn't be mad if you didn't," she corrected him, but he shook his head._

 _"It bothers me that you were even thinking that way," he admitted and she squeezed his hand._

 _"I wanted you to live. And if that meant leaving me, then I didn't want you to feel bad about it," she whispered and he stared at her._

 _"Cy—"_

 _"—how'd you come back anyway? You were bleeding out the last time I saw you," she changed the subject quickly._

 _"Libertus gave me some assistance while Luche and Pelna retrieved you," he answered her softly._

 _Silence._

 _She watched as an emotion she wasn't sure of flitted across his face._

 _"Your eyes were closed when we got to you and you didn't wake up when we called for you," he breathed and she recognized the emotion now._

 _"I thought you had died. And what's worse was I thought you had died thinking that I left you behind. And I need you to know that I would never do that. There was no way I wasn't coming back for you," he choked out and she caressed his cheek._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _"I love you," she said and his eyes widened._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _She briefly wondered if she had said the wrong thing. The door opened then and Libertus walked in with Crowe and Luche._

 _"Welcome back!" Crowe cheered and Nyx stood up as they each hugged her._

 _Cyla was happy they were there, but their timing couldn't be worse. She watched as Nyx slipped out the door quietly and wondered if maybe she had made a mistake._

 _ **A Few Days Later...**_

 _Cyla was dozing off on her couch when she heard a knock at her door. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She wondered what time it was as she stood up and answered the door. Her eyes widened slightly seeing Nyx standing there._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _"Should I have not said what I said at the hospital? Do you want me to take it back? I can blame it on the medicine. They had me on a pretty high dosage," she offered and he chuckled slightly and shook his head._

 _"No, I just...I didn't realize how powerful those words were," he admitted and she stepped back allowing him inside._

 _She closed the door behind him and turned to him._

 _"You don't have to say it back. I said it because that's how I was feeling, but I get it if you don't feel that way. I just hope it didn't ruin—"_

 _"—stop," he said and she did._

 _Silence._

 _"I've loved you for a long time Cy," he revealed and her eyes widened._

 _Silence._

 _"And I knew you loved me. We never hid it from each other. The words just made it..." he trailed off unable to figure out the right word._

 _"Real?" she offered and he nodded._

 _Silence._

 _"I'm sorry it took so long to wrap my head around it. They're not words I'm used to hearing," he admitted and she stepped up to him letting her hands rest on his waist._

 _"Would you like me to say it again?" she mused and a grin broke out onto his face along with a light blush as he nodded._

 _"I love you—" she giggled as his lips connected with hers in a strong kiss._

 _"I love you too," he whispered and she kissed him again._

 _ **End Memory...**_

"Cy, hey, Cyla, wake up. Come on, open your eyes, Cy," he said smacking her cheek lightly and shaking her.

Cyla opened her eyes weakly and focused on Nyx. He didn't look hurt, but she saw the markings on his arm, creeping up his body, by his neck. He was fading, the kings of Lucius claiming their price for allowing him their power.

"Hey beautiful," he mused and she smiled slightly at him.

"Hey h-handsome," she choked out and he carefully lifted her so she was resting against him.

"Is it over?" she breathed and he nodded.

"For now. The rest, I think, we're going to have to leave up to the young prince," he admitted and she nodded.

Silence.

"You saved my life back there," he said and she smiled and glanced back at him.

"I told you I w-would," she whispered and his grip tightened around her.

She looked and saw General Glauca lying by a pile of rubble. He was listening to them, but he was fading just like they were. She looked back up when Nyx shook her slightly.

"Are you in pain?" he asked and she smiled and shook her head.

"No, not anymore," she admitted and he nodded.

His smile had faded some and she saw his eyes had become glassy.

"Cy...I'm so sorry—"

"—for giving m-me the b-best years of m-my life?" she cut him off and he stared at her wide eyed.

Cyla smiled wider.

"I'm g-going out exactly the w-way I wanted too..." she admitted and his grip around her tightened.

She let her hand entwine with his.

"With you...b-being a h-hero..." she grinned and he chuckled weakly.

"Are you scared?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, this isn't the worst way to go," he confessed and she scoffed.

"Speak for yourself..." she mused and he smiled down at her.

"I got shot twice," he said and she glanced up at him.

"Yeah, t-those don't c-count...you don't even h-have them anymore," she chuckled and then flinched, moving slightly.

Nyx adjusted her cautiously so the back of her head rested against his shoulder and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They both watched the sun begin to rise for a moment. She could feel herself fading as her eyes grew heavy.

"What a life," she admitted and he smiled weakly and nodded.

Silence.

She looked up at him and saw he was fading away, the sun taking him away from her.

"Hey Nyx...can you do me a favor?" she asked as steadily as she could.

Nyx looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Name it."

"Could you...take my breath away? One last time?" she asked and he smiled at her lovingly.

She grinned as his lips met hers in a kiss that lasted until the sun rose; forever until the end.

 **End.**

 **Thank you for staying with me!**


End file.
